


giving me such a rush

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Frottage, Lando being needy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lando hated being called needy, but he just wanted to be needed by Max so badly.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: anonymous





	giving me such a rush

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet for the offseason :)
> 
> don't share outside of ao3 pls et thanks

Lando hated being called needy, but he just wanted to be needed by Max so badly. They finally had some time away together and he figured he could finally be selfish with Max’s time. There were no press events or calls from team bosses interrupting their private moments. 

Lando had opted out of the last round of fifa to relax and put his feet in his boyfriend’s lap as he continued. He tried not to stare but couldn’t help it as he turned his attention away from his phone. Max, who always looked so guarded at work, had his shields down and actually looked comfortable. Lando’s eyes traced from the top of Max’s head, where his hair was showing and down his chest to his boxer clad thighs which left very little to the imagination.

It’s not like they were fucking 24/7, it was just nice for Lando to know that Max could take him anytime. That Max wanted to take him anytime. 

His eyes catch on Max’s hand which was wrapped around his ankle, unconsciously tapping to the rhythm of the fifa loading screen. 

Feeling a bit cheeky, he removes his legs and goes to straddle Max’s nearest thigh. Lando tries to punctuate his point with a little hip thrust, knowing he’s distracting Max.

At the risk of sounding too needy he starts, “C’mon Max…”

Max’s thigh stiffens underneath him and he swallows a moan, already feeling himself getting hard. Which felt a little pathetic, much to Max’s delight. 

“I bet you could get off like this,” Max smiles, “you’d get off on anything if I asked.” 

Lando’s face is flushed and he bites his lip. He wants to protest and have Max throw him down on the coach to take him in ways he can never verbalize. But the visceral need to get off is too overpowering and his inhibition was shot now. 

He clamps his hands down on Max’s shoulders before tentatively dragging his hips along Max’s thigh. The friction was so overwhelming but not enough at the same time. He elects to shove his face into Max’s neck, not bearing to see his sly smile. 

Little shocks of pleasure shoot up Lando’s spine, he can contain the whimpers spilling out of his mouth. Max is infuriatingly unresponsive, eyes still focused on the game but Lando looks down and sees his boyfriend’s cock hardening in his boxers. He wants Max to feel just as much as he is right now. 

Tentatively, he drags one of his hands down Max’s chest, stopping before the waistband before a strong hand wraps around his offending one. 

“Uh uh baby,” Max leans in close,”you wanted to be impatient and get off now.” Lando can hear the teasing smirk in his voice as he ruts faster. The game is apparently over because it’s quieter now and Lando can only hear his whimpers and sounds of shifting fabric. Max still has a hold on one of his hands. 

“God, you should see yourself, so needy for me,” Max breathes out and Lando can’t hold in the noises anymore. The pressure on his cock is intoxicating, he thinks he could cum like this.

“Bet you wish you could do this all the time, you’re always so desperate for me,” Max’s words sear Lando to his very bones because he knows Max is right.

Lando feels like he’s on fire, on full display, exactly where he’s meant to be. His hips begin to jump, the more desperate he gets. Max feels incredible underneath him, firm and strong where Lando isn’t. He wants Max to wrap his hands around his waist and help him but he’s too stubborn to ask. 

Instead he lets out a quiet please, hoping Max’s gets the picture. 

“Please what?” Max’s tone is light like he’s asking what Lando wants for dinner, not asking him to beg for what he wants. Lando is completely strung out, he has to think for a second, screwing his eyes shut.

“Please, I’m close,” he knows he sounds pathetic. 

“Think you get off just like this? Without me even touching you?” Max’s questions incinerate him, and he nods against his neck. 

Lando’s vision is near hazy and he feels so close that he could die. He wants nothing more than to kiss his stupid boyfriend, for Max to give him something, anything. He finally lifts his head to look at Max. To his delight, Max is flushed with a light of sheen of sweat. 

He tries to bring his face closer to Max’s but his hand comes between his jaw and his neck, stopping him before he can get too close. Lando’s eyes widen when Max’s fingers wrap delicately around his neck. If he wanted to, he could push against it to get what he wanted but he reveled in this power Max had over him. 

It spurs him, Max holding his head in place and giving him nothing else. A few short hip thrusts later and he feels his orgasm wash over him, creating a wet spot in his boxers. He’s finally allowed to sink into Max’s touch, feeling wrecked. 

“I like when you’re this needy,” Max says, once Lando has had a chance to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, like you need any more of an ego boost,” Lando snorts. 

Then, and only then, does he feel arms wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from holly (would you turn me on?) by all time low


End file.
